Sueños
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: Un sueño, aquella meta que cada quien tiene en su vida por cumplir, una aspiracion un tanto mayor o un sueño menor cada uno es diferente y especial.


**Sueños**

* * *

**Disclamer:** Nada me pertenece solo la trama que me gusto...

**Nota Primera: **Este fic, participa en el reto mensual del mes Julio, ¡Tres son multitud!, posiblemente ya sea tarde para participar pero visita el forum para los bonus y el reto de agosto.

**Nota Segunda: **Me volvi a romper la muñeca y mi word no responde ya que no tengo suficiente RAM, así que cualquier falta ortografíca omitanla, solo por hoy.

* * *

Iris, aquella jovencita de ciudad Opelucid, cualquiera podria describirla como una joven niña muy alegre, solo había que verla, quien no se ponia feliz con solo verla, Iris desde que aparecio ha traido consigo varios cambios, muchos buenos, como que Drayden sea más abierto con sus compañeros o que otros sigan sus sueños y no se rindan, Iris ha hecho varias cosas pero la más importante enseñarle a los demas que los sueños por mas ridiculos que sean siempre se pueden lograr, su sueño, ser la campeona de la Liga Pokémon.

Ella, no sabia como empezar su sueño, no se creia fuerte, pero no se rendiria, tomo una decision, entrenar, hasta alcanzar su sueño, una mañana salio de Opelucid, salio luego de despedirse de aquel que consideraba como su abuelo, no sabia a donde ir pero luego recordo, habia alguien en Castelia que siempre la hacia sentir en casa.

* * *

Burgh, muchos decribian a Burgh, como el lider más extraño en todo Unova, pero aun así era una de las mentes mas brillantes, además de ser conocido como el Artista Premier de los Insectos, él tenia una rutina, se encatgaba de su gimnasio en las mañanas y en las noches cuando las musas eran mas poderosas y los insectos salian a iluminar con su belleza, era cuando se inspiraba pero aun teniendo varias ideas, se daba cuenta que todos lo alabarian, aun siendo malas, como aquella vez que combino un morado con un verde pizarra quedo de color Garbodor, pero gracias a Arceus habia alguien quien le decia la verdad acerca de su arte, recuerda que a la chica le dijieron atrevida por insultar a un maestro del arte, pero esa niña, le abrio los ojos.

Recuerda que Iris, lo ayudaba con los colores, y a consolidar sus más bellas y grandes ideas, más ahora que habia demasiada competencia en las artes, en Kalos habian artistas por donde uno viera, fotografos, diseñadores, paisajistas y demas, Burgh fue invitado a el exclusivo certamen, por eso se le podia ver ir de un lado al otro, con pintura, pinceles y lienzos partio al Bosque Pinwheel.

* * *

Elesa era concocida en casí todo el mundo, era simplemente famosa, aunque a ella no le importara, todos la abrumaban, medio mundo la creia una vacia, de aquellas que solo les importa la fama y lo demas, pero no al contrario Elesa era una chica dulce y amistosa, se podria decir que Elesa es un poco timida con su imagen, ya que ella siempre piensa en lo que diran los demas, pero se acabo, acababa de ir con Skyla su mejor amiga por un cambio de imagen, ahora una pelinegra montaba un Zebstrika, rumbo a ciudad Castelia, queria comprobar su imagen, Burgh tenia esa visión artistica.

Sin darse cuenta Elesa estaba robando varias miradas cuando entro a Castelia, pero quien no se le quedaria viendo a la Belleza Resplandeciente, Elesa bajo de su amado Zebstrika y lo metio a su pokébola, cuan grande fue su desgracia daber que Burgh habia salido al bosque, al parecer deberia ir, si queria ver a Burgh, justo cuando ya estaba a punto de salir montada, una chica de espesos cabellos aparecio de la nada, esa niña a la cual Elesa le tenia un gran cariño, Iris.

* * *

Iris no supo si asustarse por casi ser arrollada por un Zebstrika, o feliz por haber encontrado a alguien que conoce, Elesa como toda una profesional logro tomar a Iris, y subirla a su Zebstrika.

— Iris, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Elesa con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella queria a Iris como si fuera su hermana menor.

— Hola, Elesa, bueno venia ver a Burgh, pero tu me raptaste. — Comento Iris haciendo un puchero.

— Oh, bueno en todo caso Burgh no esta en la ciudad, salio al bosque, ire alla...

— ¿Puedo ir contigo o es una cita entre ustedes? — Pregunto Iris, a lo cual Elesa se sonrojo un poco a la pregunta.

— Claro, vamos. — Invito Elesa.

* * *

Burgh quien observaba un fenomeno casí único, un hermoso Eevee acababa de evolucionar frente a sus ojos a un Leafon, eso le dio una idea, un circulo armonico existente, Planta, Insecto y Roca.

Si eso era, las musas estarian de su lado, ya que se inspiro y empezo a pintar, el bosque de paisaje, y un Leavanny con un Leafon a la par ambos con una sonrisa y por ultimo un Dweble al final, tanta armonia y todo en un segundo, solo deseaba llegar rapido y llamar a Iris para preguntarle de su arte.

Como si un Jirachi hubiera oido el deseo, un Zebstrika que venia a gran velosidad, paro en frente de el, se sorprendio demasiado de que justo en aquel imponente Pokémon bajo, Iris y Elesa.

— Burgh... — Saludo Iris a lo cual el hombre la abrazo.

— Burgh, me aplastas. — Grito Iris soltandose del artista, a lo caul Burgh se rio y la solto, para luego ver a Elesa.

Elesa se fijo en Burgh no sabia si reirse o no al parecer decidio camuflajearse en la naturaleza, pero no sabia si reirse o no del atuendo de Leavanny que llevaba.

— Elesa, te ves, linda. — Dijo Burgh sonrojando a la lider de Nimbasa.

— Gracias igual que tu. — Respondio Elesa haciendo que Burgh fuera quien se sonrojara esta vez.

— Oigan, Elesa me dijo que no tendrian una cita... — Corto Iris, sonrojando a ambos quienes voltearon apenados a donde estaba ella.

— Bueno, ¿Queria preguntarles algo? — Continuo la chica de cabello morado.

— Continua. — Pidio Burgh.

— Tengo mi sueño. — Dijo la niña suavemente.

— ¿Así, cuál es? — Pregunto Burgh, a lo cual Elesa no entendio.

— Mi sueño es...

— Espera, lamento interrumpirte pero ¿De qué hablan? — Pregunto Elesa.

— Bueno, hace algun tiempo le comente del certamen a Iris...

— ¿El de Kalos? — Le pregunto Elesa al artista.

— Si, ¿¡Como lo sabes!? — Pregunto Burgh.

— Voy todos los años...

— Espera...

— A Burgh ve al punto. — Grito Iris un poco impaciente.

— Iris tiene razon, bueno, al contarle le dije que era mi sueño.

— Y Burgh me dijo que un sueño, es algo que todos tenemos algo a lo que aspiramos. — Continuo Iris con una suave sonrisa. — Y mi sueño es volverme la Campeona de la liga. — Concluyo Iris con una sonrisa hermosa.

— Me parece...

— Si algo imposible, pero se que puedo. — Dijo Iris determinada.

— Si, eso iba a decir. — Comento Burgh.

— ¿Enserio?

— Claro, confio en ti. — Comento Burgh, luego vio a Elesa quien se quedo viendo a un punto vacio al cielo. — ¿Cual es tu sueño? — Pregunto Burgh suavamente, posicionandose tras ella abrazandola suavemente.

— Creo que se cumplio. — Susurro Elesa inconcientemente.

* * *

Habian pasado tres días desde aquella noche, Iris fue llamado hoy al parecer Black se habia aburrido o algo así y propuso a Iris, justo ahora todos sus amigos, estaban viendo como combatia, ya habia vencido a Marshall y a Grimsley, y justo ahora vencio con su Haxorus al Chandelur de Chauntal.

— Gane. — Grito emocionada, ya solo le faltaba uno y el campeon Black ella sabia que podia, y seria campeona, aunque su sueño fuera raro o imposible lo estaba logrando, sabia que nunca lo hubiera logrado sin apoyo, se sentia tan bien.

* * *

Algunas semanas despues, Elesa y Burgh venian bajando de un avión en Mistralton, ambos venian con una gran sonrisa, y luego Iris se lanzo a ellos a abrazarlos los habia visto por ultima vez cuando ella cumplio su sueño, y justo ahora ella estaba feliz sus amigos habian vuelto de Kalos.

— ¿Cumpliste tu sueño Burgh? — Pregunto Iris.

— Gane el certamen, pero mi sueño es otro. — Dijo mientras sonreia con una mirada complice a Elesa quien tambien sonrio.

— Sabes Iris creo que yo si cumplí mi sueño. — Anuncio Elesa a la chica quien entendio todo y sonrio.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Me encanto a mi, y a ¿Ustedes?


End file.
